


Chlorine and Coconut

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto Solo, Masturbation, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mere smell of Haru can have embarrassing and unwanted effects on Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine and Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> I took too long to post such a short little thing, but here it is. I am not a reliable updater. 
> 
> Also, all of these little one-shots are unrelated, they can be seen as connected, but I'm not really putting any sort of plot in any of them, so it'd be easier if you all just looked at them as separate drabbles/one-shots. 
> 
> 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge
> 
> 4\. Masturbation

The small, black printed letters had began to blur together. A strange mixture of creamy white and inky black. Makoto shut the book, tugging off his glasses with a frown. He had over fifty pages to read and had only gotten through three. His mind refused to focus on the damned book. It instead kept repeating his argument with Haruka in vicious little circles. 

Makoto rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillows. 

It had been a stupid, shallow fight that Makoto could not even properly remember how it began. It had left them sour and distant toward each other. He had considered calling the raven, but with each passing hour that Haruka didn’t call him, his resentment grew. It was silly and selfish and ridiculous, but Makoto couldn’t stop those feelings from consuming him. Before Haruka he had not thought himself possible of feeling these things. 

He snuggled closer to his pillow and caught whiff of a familiar scent. Chlorine, coconut, and something distinctly Haru. It sent a pang of desire through him. He turned over, finding it inappropriate to be turned on while displeased with Haruka. Makoto closed his eyes and forced himself to think about why he had fought with Haruka. He groaned when he recalled something else entirely. 

Their last time together had been particularly lively. All of it came back to Makoto and left him panting and horny. Leaving all reservations behind, Makoto quickly undid his pants and gripped himself in his hand. He licked his lips as he massaged the firm, hot flesh under his fingers, his mind supplying all of the images necessary. He used his free hand to pull his shirt up, a shiver coursed down his back as the cool air hit his bare chest. He moans and rolls his hips as his fingers skim and pinch his nipples. A pleasant misty fog begins to fill his heated mind the closer he comes to completion. 

He can no longer keep himself quiet. His hips thrust and buck against the quick pumps of his hand, his head thrashes from one side to the other, mouth forming around gasps and needy words. His toes curl and his back arches off the bed as he comes, white spurts of semen covering his hand and lower stomach. The name of his lover echoing through the walls of his room. 

Makoto slowly sits up, chest heaving and sticky mess in his lap, and tries to focus his eyes on the figure standing on his doorway. He doesn’t know if he should be upset or elated, embarrassed or pleased. One look over Haru’s glazed eyes, parted mouth, and tented pants gives him his answers. He beckons the other man over, lust quickly taking over his post-orgasmic haze.

A smile reaches his lips as soon as the raven reaches his bed, Haru's clothing disappearing on his way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, thank you for leaving kudos on the previous parts of this challenge, but I'd really appreciate a comment or two! Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
